


Brawnier Brawn

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage, Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Parker and Hardison 'recruit' a new brawn.





	Brawnier Brawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devlin and Devlin?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671219) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> The premise behind this was a teaser ficlet in a grab-bag of Devlin ficlets.

"I work alone," Eliot Spencer growled.

"Your exit strategies are getting difficult to execute, and we can give you immediate access to space," Parker pointed out, petting along the console in front of her.

"You kidnapped me," Eliot pointed out.

"No I didn't. I made an opening that was in line with your objective and you took it."

"Then took off from where my pay was!" Eliot snarled.

Parker just smirked.

"Dude, if you would just chill for five minutes," the ship said, and Eliot looked around with new understanding.

"The 'we' is you and a brain? Maybe we can do this, then," Eliot allowed. "But I still lost my —" He trailed off as a screen lit with his burner account's balance. "That looks good," he said, settling down. "What do you get out of it for me having a good escape plan?"

"A brawn that can actually make sure she makes it back to me," the ship told him. "Name's Hardison, you already met Parker. We tend to stick it to IYS more than anything else. Know they shafted you over a few times."

"Yeah," Eliot said. "I'm in… for now."

Parker was smiling, hearing her own protests there.


End file.
